Demon in the Cherryfields
by Ocky-chan
Summary: A time of more wars was becoming, but one rises from the ashes in hopes to restore what has been taken. Could Masamune and Yukimura face one of the most difficulties of their lives? Or will will they see more about themselves? Masamune x OC x Yukimura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sengoku Basara or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: It was the end of the Oda clan, a time of more wars was becoming, but one rises from the ashes in hopes to restore what has been taken. Could Masamune and Yukimura face one of the most difficulties of their lives? Or will will they see more about themselves? Masamune x OC x Yukimura

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<br>**

_Oda's Vengeance__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Whimpers could be hear at the former castle Nagoya castle. The body of Nobunaga, headless, and nothing more than bones had laid there as a young person had bowed over it. The last person to be seen in this castle was Lady Oichi, someone Yukimura had met when he discovered that the grave had been tampered with. It appeared to be a young boy, obsidian-hair pulled into a ponytail, amber colored irises had been blocked off from the world. He was adorned with a red Hakama and pants and a black haiori top, seemingly burnt in some places. "Father, I have failed you." Was the only thing that he could muster to say, disappointed at himself that he could not save his father. How could he have not of known? Why did his father sent him off to Europe? Maybe because in someways the man knew that the end was near and he didn't want the boy around to witness it. Although his father was confident, more so arrogant, and believed that the world was in the palm of his hand, he could never be too sure. That's why he had not known for so long the death of his father, of his stepmother, and his missing aunt and dead uncle-in-law. Things have changed dramatically since he left and what was there left of him to do? To find his aunt and to restore the Oda clan, that had to be the only way.<p>

"Amaterasu?" an eery sound voice had echoed around the roofless castle, causing the boy to jump back. The sound of armor had became closer as well as the voice steps, "Ama...terasu?" said the voice again, the moon now revealing a woman of pale skin and long, black hair.

"Oichi-sama?" the boy said, eyes wide before he ran towards toward the woman, embracing her.

"What are... you doing here?" Her soft voice had broke him out of his gaze and that's when he noticed that something wasn't right with the woman. She looked like a walking shell, completely devoid of life. Her voice and her eyes had revealed such a depression, such loneliness. What had happened since he had left?

"W - What happened to you, oba-san?" He asked, his eyes showing concerned and even fear.

"I wasn't able to save... onii-sama." Oichi cried, falling down to her knees as the dark aura continued to circle around her, "onii-sama..." she said softly, Amaterasu trying to help her up.

"Have you met other Oda followers?" Amaterasu asked her as she had nodded her head slowly, "Let's go back to them. Let's restore what chichi-ue has lost, oba-san." he said, his eyes showing much determination and hunger for revenge.

Oichi had looked up, a smile gracing her face and it was still a sad one. "Let's... do that."

And with that said, Oichi had groggily stood up and lead the young boy toward the large group of followers who were still grieving for the loss of their Damiyo. When they had saw her, they immediately gotten to their feet and before they could even greet him, he had raised his hand as a sign of no greeting.

"I have decided to pick up where my father has left off. For now, we'll remain a secret. I will work under the enemy and make a name for myself, but you all will be getting every castle that once belong to my father and say you are working under a new leader and his identity shall remain a secret. Have you understood my plan?" He asked, his eyes scanning over them all.

They all stood up and raised their arms in a fist pump, "Hai!"

"When... will you return, My Lord?" Oichi asked as the young lord as he took the sword from the rack and placed it in the sheath that rested on his left hip.

Amaterasu had turned to look back at her and gave her a small smile. "When you all have grown stronger, oba-san. We need a strong army, without a foundation, there is no path." He said as he walked toward the door but then stopped. "Tell me, who killed him."

"Sanada and Date, My Lord." Oichi answered, her eyes trying to reach what was on his face.

Amaterasu's hands clenched, her knuckles turning white as they shook. "So, it was them. I think Takeda would be more of an easy feat then Date."

"Be careful..." Oichi said as the door had slid close, leaving her all alone with the rest of the Oda supporters.

* * *

><p>"We have an intruder, Lord Takeda." said the ninja as he had dragged the bound hand and legged boy across the wooden floors and into the meeting room before throwing him before Shingen, the body rolled and then came to a halt as the bound and gagged boy squirmed around.<p>

"Who is he?" the Damiyo asked, his fist against his face and an eyebrow

Sasuke then scratched the back of his head, "Uh... I don't know." He took the cloth off the boy's mouth as he coughed.

He then looked back and forth at them, "My name is Kurosaki, Amaterasu."

"And why have you come to my lands?" Shingen asked, "More importantly, what are you doing coming to my castle late at night?"

Amaterasu narrowed his eyes and tried to contain her anger, "I requested an audience with you several times but it kept being denied!" He quickly thought up, looking the Damiyo straight in his eyes as he said so. The Tiger of Kai merely blinked twice, bewildered. "Also, I wanted to join the ranks of the samurai, I want to protect my family from the bandits that keep attacking."

Of course he was getting carried away with the lies after lies, but it was the only way he could show that he was genuine. He had his head toward the floor, slightly kneeling before the Damiyo. "That's a very bold move, young man." Shingen informed him before standing from his chair. The boy had clenched his teeth, nearly fearing what was to happen.

"He shall join our ranks, but he will be a student of young Yukimura-san." said Shingen as Sasuke folded his arms.

"Boy," Sasuke grinned, "Yukimura-kun is gonna love to hear this."

Amaterasu had grinned with his face down on the floor, his plan was working. All he needed to do was keep his real identity under wraps.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when they had brought Amaterasu to Yukimura, allowing him to get a lot of rest so that he would be able to focus on training. It was quite easy, in his eyes; he had even gotten to this point. Why had Shingen believe him so easily? Did he have another plan up his sleeve? He was weary of this training session and he had kept his hand on the hilt of his Katana the whole time, thinking that someone or something was going to outright attack him. Maybe it was all paranoia, but who wouldn't be paranoid having such a straightforward act like this. When Yukimura was finally in view, waving and giving Amaterasu a friendly smile. The boy merely glared at him, fearing that his paranoia wasn't out of control. "So, you're going to be my student?" Yukimura asked as Amaterasu gave him a dull stare.<p>

"Do I really have to answer?" He asked his voice flat and unenthused.

Yukimura had blinked twice out of confusion and then gave a nervous smile, wondering if he had made a mistake already. It was quite obvious that the younger male wasn't as excited as he was and he wasn't sure why. Still, maybe he should take this whole thing with a serious expression of he wanted to be able to teach his student. "Alright… Well, do you know how to wield a spear or fight well against one?"

Amaterasu shook his head, "Neither."

"Neither? Well, looks like you're going to learn Sojutsu!" Yukimura said excitedly, not really taking his idea into consideration now that he had managed to get a challenge.

"No. I want to only use my sword." Amaterasu fired back. Grabbing onto the hilt tightly as his eyes had glared at his new teacher.

"…B – But…" stammered the red-clanned samurai as the boy turned away and folded his arms.

A sigh escaped the student, "I don't even know why I have to go through all this. I want a different teacher."

A frown graced Yukimura's face, "We can work something out."

"I doubt it." Amaterasu said, starting to walk away and as he did so, Shingen had walked towards a frustrated Yukimura.

Shingen had placed his large hand on the younger samurai's shoulder, "You have to show your skill. How about we stage a fight between you and Sasuke? His respect for you will grow and then training should be less than a bumpy ride."

Yukimura had looked up at his lord, his brown eyes brimming with excitement. "That should work!"

"Of course it will!" Shingen then whistle, the ninja suddenly appearing before them.

"Yes, My Lord." Sasuke said, his head lowered and on one knee.

"We're going to fake a fight between you and Yukimura to make Amaterasu see that he a strong samurai that deserves his respect."

"Get away from me!" shouted Amaterasu, causing the three to disregard their plan and head toward the sound of the noise.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu had his sword pointed towards the samurai's neck, his eyes burning with an intensity of hatred. "Why are you here?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing." The man replied with his arms akimbo and his one, iceberg blue eye boring into the boy before them.

When the three arrived, they had watched the scene before them in confusion. "M – Masamune?" Yukimura stammered in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Came by to tell you some news personally." The one-eyed dragon said, releasing a sigh. "Who is this?"

"That's my new student, Amaterasu. Was he causing you some trouble?" Explained the fire samurai as he walked toward them, but Kojuro stopped him.

Amaterasu turned around hastily, glaring back at Yukimura. "How could I be causing him trouble? I didn't do anything to him! He bumped into me and didn't even apologize for it."

"I didn't want to." Masamune shrugged his shoulders, "You should have been watching where you was goin'."

The younger boy beamed with hatred, "How about we settle this man to man?"

"Ah," the one-eyed man grinned, "You wanna fight?"

"I sure do." Amaterasu answered, his tone as hot as fire.

* * *

><p>This is my first Sengoku Basara story! Hope I didn't disappoint and it is short, but that's because there's much I want to do in the next chapter.<p>

Also, this before Sengoku Basara II.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sengoku Basara or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: It was the end of the Oda clan, a time of more wars was becoming, but one rises from the ashes in hopes to restore what has been taken. Could Masamune and Yukimura face one of the most difficulties of their lives? Or will will they see more about themselves? Masamune x OC x Yukimura

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Proving Grounds**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Masamune then pulled out one of his swords, "Just one thing first!" He made a quick swiping motion and nobody could see what had been cut, but when Amaterasu's haoiri opened, it had revealed…<p>

"B – Breasts? Amaterasu-san… You're a girl?" Yukimura shouted with his face red as the girl had now covered herself.

The young woman had glared at Masamune, "How did you know?"

The Oshu lord merely grinned, "You looked too feminine."

"There a lot of feminine looking men," Amaterasu fired back, "what was the difference between me and them?"

"You had curves." Masamune added, "No matter how hard you thought you could hide them."

Amaterasu was fuming, she wanted to attack him more than anything but since he cut her haoiri and the bindings, if she had let go then everyone would of saw everything other than her cleavage. Kojuro had removed his jacket and placed it in front of her, her eyes widening at the kind act. "I apologize for My Lord's actions, but please… I'll go help you find something more suitable." He placed his hand on her back and escorted her to a store, where she kept the jacket in front of her and glared at Masamune until he was out of sight.

"You know, you could have approach this situation better." Yukimura told the blue-cladded Damiyo, who watched Kojuro go off with the woman.

Masamune had raised an eyebrow, "Like how?"

"Well, you could've just.. uhm… asked." said the fire using samurai, who looked down since he was still embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I would have never guessed." Shingen now saying something, "Still, Lord Date, you could have been gentler about the situation. Obviously, she's been oppressing some memories and she must of thought her sex would put her a disadvantage at getting her revenge against those bandits."

The one-eyed man merely looked back in the direction where the woman left to, "I'm not a gentle person." He managed to say before looking back at Yukimura. "Either way, I still have to get my message across."

"What is that you had to personally come see us?" The Takeda samurai asked, now arousing his curiosity of that subject.

"Well," Masamune sighed, "there's a rumor going around of Oda supporters forming an alliance. They saw Lady Oichi leading them or more like finding them." He finished, his arms crossed. "I don't know why they're morale is rising when their Lord is dead, but there is something fishy going on and I'm trying to find out what it is."

Yukimura had looked up at his lord who was deep in thought. Shingen merely let out an 'hmmm' sound before rubbing his chin. "Who else have you told the story to?"

"If you're wondering if I told Uesugi-sama then no. You both are the first I have told this to." He clarified and then watched as Kojuro returned with Amaterasu, she was wearing a brand new haoiri. Pulling out her sword, she glared at the one-eyed dragon with hatred.

Masamune had walked forward, "You still lookin' for that fight?" He asked, his hand on his hilt.

Amaterasu nodded, "Of course, Lord Date."

He had took out his sword and gave her a playful smirk, "Well, let's dance!"

With a hand on her katana, she stood in place and it would remind one of Uesugi's stances, and it could only mean that she shared the same fighting style. Masamune had charged at her, electricity surrounded his sword and he raised it above his head and then jumped a reasonable amount of distance into the air. When he came flying down, he didn't even notice or see in fact, the katana come out of the saya (sheath/scabbard) and a blue fire surrounded the sword. Their swords made a clinging sound before the explosion happened. It flew Masamune back but he ended up landing on his feet and Amaterasu had slid back with her sword back in its sheath. "Iaido," Yukimura mumbled in disbelief.

"Amaterasu-san," Yukimura called the woman who turned to look at him, a sour look on her face as she did so, "Uhm… Want to go back to training?"

Amaterasu had looked at him, confused at most. "You... Still want me to train under you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Yukimura said with a smile, "Just because you're a woman, it doesn't change anything. You want revenge don't you? I'm going to help you."

The young woman stood there frozen, still in shock. "But... I lied to you."

Shingen had walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "But we know why you did. Women can be essential in war, there are plenty of female ninjas, but that's not what you want. I can understand that and we can help you with that."

She nodded her head and gave them a small smile. "Thank you for this. I... I appreciate this." Amaterasu had followed behind him but then stopped in her tracks and looked at Masamune, "This isn't over. The next time I see you, I'll make sure your head is on the ground."

Masamune merely arched a brow. "I'll be looking forward to that."

The woman merely smirked before running up to the red-cladded samurai and walked beside him toward the training grounds. Kojuro looked at his Lord as he continued to watch the woman walk away, "Don't tell me you're interested."

"Eh?" Masamune broke out of concentration, "Interested in what? Her? The only thing that interests me is where she's from."

"You mean her village?" Shingen asked as the one-eyed man nodded his head.

"She's holding in all this anger and she's trying to hide it. I'm only trying to get it out of her so she can move on. No use in holding in all that anger. Either way, let's go Kojuro. We got to do some more investigating."

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen and the two were still on the training grounds. Amaterasu held a spear in hand and kept doing this quick stabbing motion, much slower than what Yukimura could do but she was proving rather well.<p>

"Nice work, Amaterasu-san." He said as he watched her face only contain concentration, despite the sweat beading down her forehead. "We can call it a day."

"No! I want to get this right." Amaterasu told Yukimura, a frown appearing on her face. "I… I want to be just as good as you, Yukimura-sensei." Her eyes were on his form as he said this, his eyes widen with surprised and a look of admiration. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she sighed of defeat.

"I don't expect you to be as good as a spear wielder as I am but you're doing really well for someone who only wielded a Katana all their life. Still, I don't want to push you too hard, alright?" He explained as she looked up at him, her spear pointed down and a sad look on her face.

Amaterasu then spoke, her voice soft for the first time. "I… don't have anywhere to go. My home was burned down." Which was essentially the truth in more ways than one but she had played the part well.

"Lord Shingen had reserved a room for you just in case you wanted to stay. Here, I'll lead you there." He was excited about the whole ordeal or that's what looked like in Amaterasu's eyes. He seemed to be a happy-go-lucky type of guy and it had surprised him that he was the one, along with Masamune, who had killed her father. She could imagine the Date Lord, but not Yukimura performing such an act.

When they had reached her room, she had slid the door open to the cherry blossom designed room. Her eyes widened slightly because the room had reminded her of her own room back when she had lived in Japan with her father and it had brought so many memories. She had looked over toward Yukimura, "Thank you and tell Lord Takeda that I am extremely grateful." And with that said, she went into her room and then closed the door halfway and called the man who had begun to walk away, "Oh and Sanada-sensei, what time will we begin training?" She asked.

"Sunrise." He told her as she then nodded her head and whispered a goodnight. It was odd having a woman in the castle, especially since Kasuga was the only one who visited here and it was usually to report something from Lord Kenshin or because Sasuke had try to lure her into his company. Still, it was refreshing.

When he reached Shingen meeting room, he had walked in and knelt down. "My Lord, what do you think of Amaterasu-san?" He asked, wondering if he was actually being too trusting of her. She was his first student and he not been around females much, but her spirit and drive had reminded him of man, much of himself. He wondered if the similarities blinding his judgment and that's why he went to Takeda.

Shingen merely smiled, "Why of course not. She has not done wrong, we known the reasons for her lie. She's a dedicated warrior and she's fighting for a cause but I hope you can persuade her out of vengeance for that only leads to a path of destruction of the people around her and herself. She's has proven that she is worthy, don't let Date-sama's game ruin this for you."

Yukimura had looked up and nodded, feeling better by Shingen's answers. "Thank you, My Lord."

* * *

><p>It was sunrise when Amaterasu had prepared herself, at the training grounds practicing her Katana.<p>

Yukimura had walked over with both his spears in his hand, watching as the young woman had different attire. Her hair was hime-style but was in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, she no longer wore men's clothing, but had a short kimono with butterfly wing sleeves. It was black, the obi red, and cherry blossom designs all over. What adorned her feet were black, special made sandals, something that seemed to be easier for her to run around. It was odd seeing a woman in the training grounds, especially since he was use to her yesterday wearing male clothing. Now it was just plain odd for him. "Ama-"

"You can call me Ammy-chan, Sanada-sensei." She said with her eyes down at her sword before looking at him with a gentle look on her face that crossed between embarrassment and shyness.

Yukimura blinked twice before smiling, "Alright and Yukimura-sensei would be what you call me."

"Alright," She said as she took off her sword belt and picked up her spear, it was just like his but black. "Let's begin, Yukimura-sensei!"

Amaterasu was panting, her eyes staring straight at the wooden dummy that was burned in certain areas. Training, or more like Sojutsu, seemed to be a very hard fighting style of her. She was so use to the movements of the Katana and so it was too new to her. She had only stopped because her teacher told her to and so she turned to him, sweat falling down her face.

"How about we take a break?" Yukimura suggested with his hands on her small shoulder. She was doing rather well, not good enough to be on a battlefield with a spear, but she will be soon with the dedication she continued to have.

The woman raised her eyebrow and the man could just tell she didn't take the suggestion seriously. "A break? I'm not fragile you know! I can keep going; it's just that I'm getting frustrated because I know I can do better."

He nearly jumped back, her voice filled with this strong sense of anger because of his suggestion. Yukimura rubbed the back of his head, "That isn't what I meant. I didn't want you to push too hard, you've been training nonstop and it's the beginning of the afternoon. Besides, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Oh… Gomen." She apologized sheepishly, placing her spear behind her as she looked down at her feet with her cheeks tinting red. "It's just… I don't want to give anyone the impression that I'm weak, sensei."

He smiled. "I know, but you're not weak to me, Ammy-chan. You've proven yourself to me, to Lord Date, to Lord Takeda, and Katakura-sama as well as Sasuke-kun."

Amaterasu smiled at him, "Alright! Well, let's get something to eat because I feel a little nauseated from not having a big breakfast and working hard."

And the two walked side by side into town, finding a good place for them to take a bite to eat, Yukimura found his favorite food stand and they had rushed their way there. He had ordered sushi and she had chosen anko dumplings. It was a nice lunch with the two talking back and forth, it helped Amaterasu respect him and accept him as a person who cared about his Lord that he had ended her father's life. She still will never forgive him and she still wouldn't be able to let him live when she was ready to tear him apart.

When they had finished the heavy meal, they had walked back to Lord Shingen's castle just to find him preparing for war. "My Lord, what is happening?" asked Yukimura, his face showing his rather serious expression.

"We've received a letter from Date about Nagano, who he is preparing to attack. He wanted us as reinforcements." Shingen informed them.

Amaterasu raised a brow, "So why are you going, Lord Takeda? Shouldn't you only send a few men?"

Shingen grinned mischievously, "That's what I was hoping to hear."

"Let me guess," Amaterasu began, "You want me and Yukimura-sensei to go with some troops?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it by explaining in a lengthy detail, but yes. That's what I want." The Takeda Lord said as he looked at both of them. "So, how do you feel?"

"I don't like Lord Date, but if this is what you want of me then I will do it, Lord Takeda." Amaterasu said truthfully, her eyes on the taller and larger man's form. "Can I use my sword, Yukimura-sensei? I…I'm still not up to par with my spear yet."

"Of course," Yukimura finished, "And I will go, My Lord."

"Good, now I suggest you go now before the sun falls."

* * *

><p>They had arrived to Oshu in a good amount of days by horse. Amaterasu had a sour look on her face each mile that brought them closer to Oshu, but she tried to be happy for Yukimura who was excited about the whole ordeal because he hadn't been to war in a while. How could anyone be happy though? Not Amaterasu, not when Masamune was such an arrogant pest that seemed to annoy her. She wanted to gouge his other eye out and eat it, but it wouldn't bring her much satisfaction. Besides, she had liked Kojuro who was quick to help her and he seemed to be a better fitting lord than Masamune had in her eyes.<p>

When Masamune was clear as day in front of his castle in which they were allowed into, Amaterasu had groaned softly. Yukimura was the first to get off his horse, Amaterasu following after, and their army behind them. They had brought at least 1000 men. The Date lord smirked upon seeing Amaterasu's irritated face, "Still don't like me, huh?" He asked in a teasing voice and it only made her look away.

Kojuro had seen her and gave her a short bow and she had done the same, smiling at him kindly when they had finally looked at one another, "Nice to see you again, Katakura-sama."

"Nice seeing you again, Amaterasu-san." Kojuro responded, a kindness in his voice.

It only made the woman's smile widen. "So, what are we fighting Nagano for? Is it because you want to expand the fiefdom?"'

"Yes," Masamune butted in, his arms akimbo as he walked over to her and standing in front of Kojuro and putting his face close to Amaterasu's who became madder and madder with each passing second. "I've gotten more recruits and my people need more land to expand because of the growth and how others had decided to follow under me, thinking my safety will protect them. You have a problem with that, Amaterasu-san?"

She grimaced, "No, I don't. The only problem I have is you, you irritate me." She said truthfully, but Yukimura pulled her way before she would resort to using her sword to handle the situation.

"Anyway, where will be staying and when will we start battle?" asked Yukimura, his attention toward him.

Masamune gave Amaterasu a teasing smirk before looking back his frenemy, "Well, we will be departing in two days and I gave you the sign to come now because Nagano isn't too far and its best we go there together. For now, you all will be staying here.

Amaterasu wanted to roll her eyes but she had said nothing. She didn't want to be around Masamune for two days! She didn't even want to be around him for a second, how would she last here?

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Amaterasu was standing under a cherry blossom tree. '<em>I hope you're doing well, Oba-san.<em>' She thought a sigh escaping her as her hand rested on the bark and her eyes on the moon. She couldn't sleep because she was so aggravated and frustrated, sleeping in the home of the enemy. She could rarely sleep at Lord Shingen's house, wanting to just kill Yukimura in her sleep before she would grow closer to him and grow guilty about it later. It was becoming hard for her to do anything but she could imagine her father's angry face, hating her for allowing herself to grow close to one of his killers.

"Pretty huh?" A voice caught her off guard, but she rolled her eyes knowing who exactly it was. "I'm not here to start a fight." He continued on until he was standing next to her. She had looked at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing he wasn't wearing his usual armor and was wearing a greyish haiori and blue hakama pants. His brown hair was free of its infamous helmet and was blowing along with the gentle breeze that had quickly danced toward them and then away from them. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought he looked better without his helmet.

"What do you want, Lord Date?" Amaterasu asked him, "I came here to feel better not to get aggravated by you, okay."

Masamune lone eye had looked at her from its corner, "I admit we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm trying to fix it. We're going to be around each other for a while and I don't want things to be complicated." His usual arrogant voice wasn't there, he was rather serious. Amaterasu didn't know how to soak in the personality change but she had tried to adjust.

"Alright." Amaterasu managed to say, "Give me an apology."

"For what?" He quickly asked.

"For cutting my haoiri and showing all those men what was beneath it." She responded just as quickly.

Masamune merely snorted, "No."

"Why not?" She clenched her teeth, her fist growing white as she bawled them up.

The Date Lord had looked at her, "Because you wouldn't be where you are today. Don't you feel comfortable being respected as a female samurai? You don't have to go through all the lying and deceiving anymore, you can be yourself."

'_Be myself? Very untrue._' Amaterasu thought, but he was somewhat right. "Still, you could of done it differently."

"I get that I revealed too much but you wouldn't be where you are now without me." Masamune continued on his arms akimbo, "So, I apologize for cutting it open but I don't apologize for showing the truth."

"You might as well take it all back. You just love to piss me off, don't you?" Amaterasu managed to say, squinting her eyes at him to reveal most of her anger.

Masamune could tell that what he said still didn't douse the fire burning all around her. "You're a really angry person." He said in a rather nonchalant tone, "You can't take anything nicely when it comes to me."

"Because you piss me off and you get a kick out of it." She said furrowing her brows before marching off.

He grabbed her arm and she had looked at him and then back at her arm, "What?"

"Stay here for a while. I'll leave since I was the one who interrupted you. You're still grieving and I stepped in." He replied, her eyes widening in shock. How did he know?

Amaterasu felt his grip loosen, "I know you're thinking that I might as well get over it and just let it go but I can't do that…"

The Damiyo gave her a soft smile, "I'm still grieving too." And with that said, he walked off leaving Amaterasu standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Date-sama lost his mother and father when he was younger, his brother died as well." said a voice that seemed to come from the shadows, but the dark figure soon became Kojuro. Amaterasu looked at the older man with a sad look on her face. "He wanted to get revenge too but what good would it be if he would've died. Who would have taken care of Oshu? The people here love him and respect him."

"You could have taken care of it, Katakura-sama." Amaterasu said, but the man shook his head in protest.

"You don't see how he is with his troops; he's really a different person." Kojuro managed to say with his eyes closed. "He may come off as an arrogant jerk but he really isn't, deep down. It's just a front."

"Why are you telling me though? I mean it's not like I deserve to know more about Date-sama. I… I haven't been good to him." She managed to say with her eyes down on the floor.

Kojuro smiled at her, "Because you two are a lot alike whether you like to admit it or not."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review Masamune Michealis! I hope you continue onto read my story and you too RaiinbowPoopsies.<p>

Might be the last chapter of the week.


End file.
